


To find love where it isn’t supposed to be

by hopeful_insomniac



Series: Lost and Found Family [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: JEDTAVIUS, Kidfic, M/M, Rating May Change, They’re trying their best, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor OC/Livia cause cowboy/Roman lesbians thank you, two men and a child and they’re just trying to figure it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/pseuds/hopeful_insomniac
Summary: Octavius never thought he could get a second chance.(This fic is a sequel to And I’ll Use You as a Warning Sign)
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedtavius - Relationship, OFC/Livia
Series: Lost and Found Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940887
Kudos: 15





	To find love where it isn’t supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh boy, here we go again! 
> 
> This took longer than I wanted it to, but school hit me like a damn truck, so I got pretty distracted with not failing my classes. I’m so excited to add on to the boys’ story though, and I’ve got tons of adventures and milestones for this lil family. Please enjoy their shenanigans! 
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter, but if there is something that triggers you, please let me know and I’ll tag it accordingly. 
> 
> Leve comments and kudos if you’re inclined, it feeds my motivation :)

“Octavius!” 

“Yes, darling?” 

“Where should I put Julia’s dresser?” 

Octavius pokes his head around the door, peering into the room that would soon belong to their child. 

“Put it in that corner, that way she will have easy access to it.” 

It was a few days after Larry’s announcement had taken them both by surprise, and preparations for Julia’s arrival were in full swing. 

Jedediah sets down the small wooden dresser in the corner. He smacks his hands together, dusting them off. 

Octavius glances around the room. It’s beautifully furnished, with a lavish wooden bed, a matching nightstand and dresser, and an intricately carved toy box filled with various games and toys. It’s perfect for Julia. 

Jedediah notices Octavius staring blankly, and moves to stand besides him. 

“It’s real nice.” 

The general nods once. “Indeed.” 

Octavius is not showing any outward emotion, but Jed can read his husband easily, and he knows something is wrong. 

“What’s the matter, Octy?” He asks, resting a comforting hand on the Roman’s shoulder. 

“I just...” He pauses. 

“I... remember her... and what I did...” 

Jedediah looks sympathetic. “Sugar, ya did what was expected of you. You took care of her when she was younger, and when she grew on up, her decisions were her own... you did what your job demanded of you.” 

Octavius sighs. 

“I know. I just remember having to give the order to... banish her, and knowing that I’d never see her again. It broke my heart.” 

“Sweetheart, ya won’t have to do that this time. You’re gonna get it right. We’re gonna get this right.” 

Octavius turns to his husband, who is leaning supportively on him. He pulls him in for a hug, which Jed reciprocates with vigor. 

“You know I’d be lost without you, mi amor.” 

“Aw, shuddup. You managed before we got hitched up.” 

Octavius feels a smile returning to his face. Jed has an innate ability to make people feel better. 

“I’d never want to manage without you again.”

Now it’s the cowboy’s turn to smile. 

“Makes two of us, then.” 

They hold each other for a while, letting conversation fade away into a practiced and comfortable silence. It’s the peace that Octavius needs right now. 

Then there’s a knock at the door, and Jedediah reluctantly lets go of his husband, giving him a quick kiss. 

He walks towards the entrance of the house, opening the door to find Livia and Bailey standing outside. 

Bailey holds up her hand, waving excitedly. “Hey Octavius! Livia and I heard about yer daughter, and we wanted to come over and help!” 

Octavius smiles warmly at the couple. “You are more than welcome to. Please, come in. I believe you two have not yet seen our house.” 

Livia steps inside smoothly at Octavius’s invitation, pulling Bailey along with a gentle hand around her waist. 

They walk from the entryway into a large, open area surrounded by rooms. The walls are colored a green-gray, and there is a large opening in the ceiling where the artificial light streams in. 

“It’s real pretty.” Bailey says, breathing out slowly. Livia nods in amused agreement, smiling at her lover’s awestruck look. 

Octavius gives a curt nod. “In my past life, my quarters were not nearly so extravagant... however, this is what the museum designers seemed to want to give me, and I shall not complain.” 

The general leads the pair back towards the back set of rooms, where Julia’s bedroom is being set up. As they enter, Jedediah is still hard at work arranging her belongings. 

“Hey Jed!” 

“Hey, Bails!” 

“For the love of god, would ya stop calling me that?” The cowgirl shoots back, but there’s humor and fondness in her gaze.

Jedediah chooses not to respond, instead beckoning Bailey to help him push Julia’s bed into the corner. 

Later, when Julia’s room is set up and Livia and Bailey have left, Octavius snuggles up to his husband. 

They lay in bed together, the roman’s arms wrapped sturdily around his husband’s bare chest. 

“So,” Octavius whispers against Jed’s skin, catching the cowboy’s attention. He glances over. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we can really do this?” 

Jedediah rolls over, cupping Octavius’s jawline with his fingers. 

“Yeah, we can, baby, yeah we can.” 

* * *

Octavius wakes suddenly with a jolt, his eyes cast over his army. It is the next evening, and he watches as his men begin to wake. 

“Papi!” 

From across the diorama, he hears a high, hopeful voice cry out for him. 

_ Is it... _

He turns around and jumps from the pedestal he stands on, his paludamentum billowing out behind him. 

“Papi?” 

Even from afar, Octavius can recognize the voice of his daughter. 

He takes a deep breath, his hands trembling, and throws all his strength into running towards the sound of his daughter. 

He sprints through the plaza, coming to an abrupt halt at a telltale flash of blonde, curly hair. 

“General!” Livia calls from where she is perched on the other side of the fountain. 

“Hello, Livia… where in Jupiter’s name is Julia?” 

Livia smiles, clearly happy for him. 

“She’s at the entrance of your house if you’re looking for her… she’s been calling for you since the sun went down.” 

He gives a quick, courteous nod of thanks, and begins to run off, before-

“You better introduce me sometime!” 

He turns his head at Livia’s pleading request. 

“It is as good as done.” 

“Good, now go!” 

The Roman gives her a parting wave before restarting his frantic run across the diorama. 

Octavius’s heart pounds so fast he feels he may faint, and the air _whooshes_ past his face as he sprints towards his quarters desperately. 

_ He never thought he’d see her again. _

Octavius rounds the corner and then he sees her: doe eyed, innocent, filled with life... 

Just like he remembers her. 

He watches as Julia’s eyes light up at the sight of her father, and she blinks rapidly, before bolting into his outstretched arms. 

Octavius clings to her desperately, never wanting this moment to end. She is here, and alive, and so so happy, and it’s all that he dreamed and more. 

“Papi! I missed you!” Julia’s singsong voice shakes Octavius out of his emotions. He needs to stop thinking about the past and look to the present, because now- 

“Julia!” A southern accented voice calls, and they both look to see a very pleased Jedediah standing a few feet away from them. 

Octavius finally puts Julia down, and she blinks a few times at Jed. 

“Who are you?” 

“I’m your dad, kiddo!” 

Julia cocks her head, seemingly a bit confused. 

“But Papi is my dad, how can you be my dad too?” 

Jedediah approaches the pair carefully, and kneels down besides Octavius in front of Julia. 

“Your Papi and I are married, and you’re our kid. I know it’s a bit weird, but you’ll get used to it, I promise.” 

Julia raises an eyebrow, still confused. 

“So there’s no mommy?” 

“No mommy,” Jed confirms reluctantly, and Julia looks even more confused. 

“But how..?” She asks, her eyebrows scrunched in thought, an exact image of her father. 

“Well, not all families have mommies, and some don’t have daddies. Don’t mean they’re less of a family, though.” 

Julia thinks about it for a minute. “I guess so..” 

Octavius smiles warmly, his eyes bright and maybe a little watery. 

“Okay!” Julia chirps, a toothy grin spread across her face. Jed and Octavius breathe a mutual sigh of relief. 

“I do have one question, though.. what do I call you?” She points at Jedediah. The cowboy blinks, caught off guard. 

“Well, since you call Octy Papa, you can call me Dad.” 

Julia nods energetically. “Okay, Dad! I wanna go inside, can you and Papa show me around?” 

Jedediah nearly tears up at how damn easily Julia calls him her father. It’s so sweet, he can see why she was Octavius’ favorite child. 

When Julia turns and bounds inside the open door of their home, Octavius takes his hand, interlacing their fingers. 

“Come on, darling. Let’s do this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter! <3


End file.
